Artful Dodger Return
by Nestik2014
Summary: In this story you find out what happened with Deft Dodger.
1. Jack meets Angelique

Artful Dodger. Return"

Main characters: Artful Dodger, Fagin, Charlie, and my Angelica( Cat). Plot: in this story you find out what happened with Deft Dodger.

Prologue: it was in the spring of 1825, when the police caught artful Dodger. This news immediately spread throughout the city.

When Dodger entered the city prison, all prisoners were surprised at his appearance. Nobody expected to see a crafty, in a local city jail. Passing between prisoners, he felt the gazes. Going forward, he tried not to look at the prisoners. Finally, it was brought in a separate chamber.

Who first decided to visit it, it was Oliver Twist. Seeing his former friend, dark-haired young man said," Nolly, what are you doing in this awful place?" Sympathetically, looking at his former comrade, Oliver said, " Dodger, how could you fall police?" Grasp the grille, the young man said," Oliver, I don't know. Perhaps I have grown too old for stealing." Hearing this, Oliver smiled sadly. Then something gave him through the bars. "Look, this is something that will help you escape!" Having said that Oliver was gone, leaving Dodger. The young man decided to escape, when everyone else is asleep.

Finally it was evening. Dodger settled comfortably on the couch, and decided before the escape, take a NAP. Suddenly, someone knocked on his camera. It was the jailer. He was not alone, but with a young beautiful, red-haired girl. Holding her elbow, smiling he said," Look, man, look at what a girl, I gave you" Then he opened the grate and pushed the girl in his cell. When he pushed her, she could not resist and fell to the ground. Preparing to leave, the guard said," I hope you won't be bored this evening, the young people". When the red-haired girl fell to the ground, she looked scared at the young man. Then walked away from the dark-haired young man in a brown coat, and hissed," if you touch me, I'll kill you!" Sitting on the couch, sixteen-year-old boy has carefully studied the girl. Noticing her young face, he realized she was his age. Maybe a little younger than him. She was dressed in a brown coat and hat. He was particularly memorable, with her fiery red hair. And emerald green eyes. Hearing her, he rolled his brown eyes. And said," don't worry. I'm not going to pester you. " he then asked," how did you get here?" Realizing that the young man will not do anything to her, the red-haired girl gently sat on the couch, and said, "I was caught stealing" hearing this, the young man said," me, too, caught stealing. If you're interested my name, call me crafty. "he said, and handed her to soot your hand. Looking at her, the girl, extending his hand, " I'm a cat. But all my friends call me Angelica". Pressing her hand, the young man answered, smiling:" well, my friends call me Jack."


	2. Escape

Chapter 1: the Dodger decided to take a NAP. While the boy slept, Angelica decided to check his pockets. Quietly, fumbling in her pockets she found what she needed. Turning in the hands of her salvation, she realized that the young man decided to escape from prison. Looking at him, she smiled, and thought. unfortunately, artful Dodger today only I'll run away.

When the red-haired girl was going to break the lock, she noticed that the young man woke up. Sitting quietly on the couch, he blinked his brown eyes when he saw that this girl is going to run. Patting his pockets, he realized that she stole what him gave Oliver. Pursing his lips, he stood up abruptly, and walked quietly to the girl. And his arms folded on his chest said," cat, are you going somewhere?" Having heard of the guy, Angelica shuddered and hid that he had stolen from Dodger. Pressed against the cold wall, she hissed, " what the hell, are you awake? You were sleeping." When he heard, he smiled, and then said in all seriousness." Cat, you better give back what you stole from me." Clinging to the wall, the girl said," If I don't bring her to you, what would you do?" Looking at her, pickpocket hissed," I'll rape you" after saying this he decided just a little to scare the girl. Anxiously glancing at the guy, the girl thought. Really, he's going to rape me in jail? When she thought about it, her emerald eyes to see tears. After all, when she was a child, had already tried to rape her. Hugging the wall, she whispered," please don't do this." Upon hearing her request, he only smiled and began to unbutton her coat. Then began to cover it with kisses. Then he stopped. He realized that it was too much. Dodger decided to let her go. Noticing that the young man stopped, she decided to seize the moment. To hit him in the stomach, she opened the grate and ran out. Seeing that the girl ran away, Dodger shouted:" stop, you idiot, you can catch!" Then he ran after her.

Angelica looked out from behind the corner. Suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her back. Opening her eyes, she saw Dodger. Then she hit him again. He felt another blow, he took her by the shoulders and shaking, said," cat, listen to me. I'm not going to rape you. I wanted to scare you-you gave me back my thing." Looking into his brown eyes, she realized that this young man is telling the truth. Then she said," well, I believe you. How to get out of here?" Peering out from behind a corner, the young man said." Cat, give me your hand" when he had said this, she realized. This young man, what are we up to, and held out his hand. Then he took her hand and they ran out of the prison. During their escape, the guard found out only when he woke up and heard the indignant shouts of the prisoners. When Jack and Angelica escapes from prison, they stopped. Then the girl said," artful Dodger, thanks. That did not leave me there." After saying this she kissed him. The feeling of her kiss, the young man said," the cat wants to come with me." Smiling at the girl replied:" I'm sorry, but I'm on my own. But, I hope that we will meet again. Remember, artful Dodger, where if the wallet is lost, it means that the cat is near. Goodbye!" Having said that it just went away. Leaving Jack alone. Looking after her, Jack still felt that this is not the last meeting


	3. Return to gang

Chapter 3. the cat disappeared. Jack went to the cemetery where was buried, Nancy. The girl who once lived in his gang. When he came to the cemetery, he didn't expect to meet someone from the gang. On this day, Nancy decided to visit another boy, whose name was Charlie Bates. Approaching a familiar grave a red-haired young man paused for a second. Holding flowers in his hand, he blinked his grey eyes, and whispered, "Jack?" Plucking up courage, Charlie decided to approach his old friend. When he came, he said," Jack, is that you?" Standing in front of a grave, dark-haired young man tensed when he heard his name. Then he turned, and saw Charlie. Narrowed brown eyes, he said," Charlie, of course, I am. The approach to each other, they shook hands and embraced. Embracing with Charlie, dark-haired young man said," Charlie, what are you work now?" Embarrassed smile Charlie replied," I'm a farmer." Upon hearing his answer, pickpocket quietly giggled. Then said," I don't even know what to do. The gang broke up, Nancy is dead, Fagin is hanged. I don't know where I should go." He heard a familiar name of the old man, Charlie said,"Jack, the man is alive. He escaped from prison." After hearing that the old man was alive, the boy was in shock. At last, recovering himself, he said," Charlie, can you take me to him?" Glancing at him, red-haired boy replied," well, Jack. I can show you where the old man lives. Hearing that Charlie said pickpocket smiled and followed Charlie. Jack and Charlie walked a few blocks. Finally they were home. Jack realized, Fagin decided, with all the guys to move to another place. Walking up the stairs, Charlie went to the first door and knocked. The door was opened by a strange man. Eyes narrowed, he asked:" Who are you?What do you want?" Dodger and Charlie looked at each other, Charlie said," call the man" gloomy younger boy nodded, and went to the old man. Finally came Fagin, and opened the door fully. Dodger noticed that during this time the old man had changed. Seeing familiar to him guys, he said," You are a fraud? Charlie? My dear, You have not forgotten me. Please come in, make yourselves at home." When they arrived at the lair, the old man said," guys, it's artful Dodger and Charley. "Then one of the boys shouted:" this is artful Dodger, Charlie is back!" Then they shook hands, Jack turned to the old man, said," Fagin, I want to continue to work with you." Hearing this, the old man smiled." Ok, Dodger. You, Charlie?" red-haired young man said," I don't know." When Dodger heard his answer, he walked over to the other and said," Charlie, bill Sykes dead. No-one is there to be afraid of here!"After thinking a few minutes, Charlie said," okay, I'll stay with you." Hearing his final decision, the rest of the guys shouted," guys, Welcome back!"


End file.
